


One Night Freedom

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [16]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastian le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Depressed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hotel Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Nicky just moved from London, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, joe is a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 16 of Kinktober; Andy and Quynh force devoted single father Joe al-Kaysani to go out with Booker, where he meets Nicky Genova.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	One Night Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour.
> 
> I have been in bed on a high dose of antibiotics for a severe Sinus/Chest infection. So I will be slowly starting these back up, because I am determined to finish my Kinktober challenge lol.
> 
> Will not lie I got this prompt after seeing a GIF set on Tumblr of Marwan Kenzari as Daan. Nothing else would come out, so this was written.

**Prompt: One Night Stand**

**Time Limit: Two Hours**

**One Night Freedom**

It was early, most men he knew his age would be asleep, but he wasn’t like most men his age. His story was like many if you asked him back then. A youth who thought they knew it all, a boy who thought they were an adult. In one moment, he made a decision that would forever change the scope of his life. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened that night if he had said no. If he would have stayed home like he told Andy and Booker he would, instead of going out. 

He hated most of all at times he daydreamed about that moment, that he cried late at night of a life that would never be. 

Joe groaned as the alarm blared he looked to the side as he slammed it, it was too early to be up on a Saturday. He knew any second he’d hear the loud knock followed by laughs and giggles before two smaller bodies were running through the door flinging themselves onto his bed. They’d laugh and he knew he’d laugh because nothing was better than his daughters’ smiling faces. Then his son would walk in face a scowl that matches his right now before he climbed into the bed with grumbles.

Joe laughed as he sat up just as his two daughters in giggling fit ran into his room racing to see who got on the bed first. Elizabeth Josephina al-Kaysani was the eldest of them, almost ten years old. All his children had Joe’s curls, but his mother swore she was the only one who had his smile. She was just as curious about the world too, maybe unlike him she’d get to explore it. Lyla Gideon al-Kaysani was pure energy, almost four years old, with big eyes. He knew the moment he brought her home that naming her after Booker was the best choice. His mother scolded him giving her the middle name Gideon, but now he knew it was meant to be. 

His son, who to this day his mother never talks about her anger of him, was his pride. The moment that he walked in the dining room at fifteen to tell his parents, was one he never forgot. The moment his mother walked out, and his father told him to go wait in his room. That fear still lived inside of him. Yusuf Ibrahim al-Kaysani was meant for greatness, not the scandal of a teenage pregnancy with a girl he barely knew. Though it never made papers, Joe married the girl after the baby was born. His mother wanted him named Ibrahim, it was tradition the first born carry the name. Rachel hated the name, but reluctantly agreed, for a middle name like Joe.

Alexander Ibrahim al-Kaysani, Rachel wasn't fond of Alexander either until she realized his mother loathed the name, but mostly Andy. The day after Rachel discovered his mother's pure hate for Andy she asked her to be their baby's godmother.

“Who wants milk,” Joe asked watching the children climb into their seats. “And who wants juice?”

“Good morning,” Quynh chirped walking in the door holding boxes.

“Aunt Quynh,” Lyla giggled running towards her, Joe watched Quynh smile brightly.

“We brought muffins,” Andy stated taking the boxes so Quynh could scoop the small child up. “And bagels.” Zander smiled as Andy handed him his favorite. 

Soon the house was in pure chaos, which was also his life.

Joe wondered what it would be like to have a quiet morning. To be able to get up on his own, wake up to his liking no alarm, drink a cup of good coffee in silence maybe read the paper. Zander was thirteen, he did his best to be a good big brother but sometimes that created more havoc. Elizabeth would start yelling that he wasn’t the boss, Lyla would start giggling as they started yelling at each other egging them on. Joe would have to come in to stop before there was bloodshed. If Andy was there she would. This time it was Quynh who rolled her eyes motioning for Zander to go to his room.

People laughed when Joe would say that Zander was Andy’s, she understood him. Maybe because they were both eldest children, maybe because Zander took so much on himself. Zander was starting to pick up on the truth, not that Joe would ever want to change it. He loved his son more than his life. Elizabeth had attached herself to Quynh, they were a lot alike. Not that Joe minded, Andy and Quynh loved them beyond words. Joe was proud to have them in his life, especially now. 

Elizabeth was upset, Joe knew why, everyone knew why. Her birthday was coming up, there had been no sign of their mother coming. It pained Quynh because she herself had come from that kind of household. The only child, Quynh’s mother had left when she was three. She barely knew what the woman looked like if she was honest. Lyla hadn't even celebrated her first birthday when Rachel walked in and stated she was tired and needed a break. It had been shortly after Zander’s tenth birthday party. 

Joe had been stunned, and even more so when days later he came home to find all her belonging gone and an envelope that held divorce papers. 

Getting out of the SUV Joe smiled at the other parents. This was their last out of town tournament for a while, he knew he wasn’t the only one happy about that. Zander stepped out of the car waving at his friends before he turned to Lyra’s car seat to help her out. Lyla took his hand as Joe got his things out handing them to Andy who smiled as Quynh took Elizabeth’s hand. Elizabeth who was doing breathing exercises, as much as she loved competing she hated the moments before. 

They all stood proud, with a mentor and coach like Andy no one ever asked how they always did so well.

Joe laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place. Andy had declared after both performances they all deserved pizza. Joe wasn’t going to say no to free food. Though stepping out Joe knew when something was being set up. This wasn’t their normal pizza place. He let out a deep sigh, as he saw Andy and Quynh exchange looks, both of them had been pushing for him to start dating again. Andy had mentioned a few girls she thought he might have something in common with at her law firm. One of them newly divorced herself, had two little girls, but it was hard. 

He’d thought about going on a date many times, it’s hard being alone. Then he imagined their faces as he explained that he married the moment the law would allow as they had their son at fifteen. They had been married nine years, had two more children when Rachel up and left them all. The idea of dating made his stomach sour. If he was honest he’d never even been on a real date. He didn’t want to bring someone into his children’s lives just to have them leave too. He didn’t want to put that much energy into something only to end up with another broken heart. 

Plus no one he’d met had struck his interest, they were all—nice, but that was it, just nice.

“I appreciate what you tried,” Joe grumbled falling onto his couch, rubbing his face. The pizza was as Andy said amazing until they “ran” into a nurse from Quynh’s work. “Sure, she seems nice…”

“What’s the harm in one date,” Quynh asked looking over to Andy for help. 

“Lack of love life aside, you need a break,” Andy told him, everyone was worried. Joe looked up as Andy sat on the coffee table in front of him. “Doesn’t have to be a date, but you need a night to just relax.” Joe couldn’t disagree with that, he was tired. “No children, no grading paper…” Joe shot her a look. 

“Next weekend” Quynh announced watching Andy and Joe look at her. “We’ll pick the kid up on Friday and drop them off when we have Sunday dinner.” Joe opened his mouth, Quynh raised her hand. “No! Andy is right, you are exhausted.”

“Call Booker,” Andy sighed, Booker needed a night out too. “Have a few drinks, play some darts, go watch a game. No pressure, just a night out with an old friend.”

“The last time I went out with no pressure,” Joe reminded her closing his eyes at Lyla's high pitched screamed. “I ended up with a son.”

“Wear a condom this time,” Andy advised with a wink patting his knee standing up as Elizabeth came running with Zander behind her.

Joe sighed, maybe they weren’t so far off.

XOXO

Joe could not remember the last time he had gone out it had been over three years he knew that. Once a month he would go out with Andy and Booker, Quynh would usually come if work allowed. He tried to have Rachel come but she hated Booker and could only tolerate Andy for short time periods. So instead she would pick a night to go out with her friends. Nothing to crazy ever happened to him, sure Booker and Andy would drink a little too much, but he never did. Mainly because the one time he did Rachel got furious about it and threatened to leave with the children if it happened again. 

What if there had been an emergency she had yelled, what if they had needed him. The only plus was she followed that rule too when she went out. She never drank more than one glass of wine, never allowed alcohol in their house either. They were parents she would tell him they didn’t get to act like other people their age she had scolded. When Rachel left the nights out stopped because his children needed him. Zander still had nightmares that he would wake up and Joe would be gone too. Elizabeth still had nights she cried hugging her mother’s picture. Joe knew every morning she looked, praying every night that her mom finally came home. 

The hardest part was Joe didn’t know where she was, Andy and Booker had offered to look, but he always declined. 

Walking into the pub he spotted Booker sitting at the bar, they had both decided to take an uber there. Joe didn’t plan to drink too much but also as Andy told him he didn’t know what the night would hold. Booker had been trying for over a year to get the man to come out. Booker came over every Sunday for dinner, just like Andy and Quynh. Lyla was his, they had a special connection from the moment she was born. Joe swore it came from Booker delivering her, he was the first person to hold her. Rachel told him he was ridiculous, but even Andy thought so. 

Lyla saved Booker. 

The night started out wonderful peaceful, just them talking then the nurse, Patricia, from the weekend before just happened to be meeting friends at that very bar. It was a smaller city so maybe but---. Booker rolled his eyes as she talked, and later would swear next time he wasn’t telling Quynh where they were going. Patricia was pretty, okay Joe could admit she was more than pretty. He could see why Quynh would think they would get along. She liked sports, she was also big into the art scene, which as an art teacher was a plus for him. She loved children, did volunteer work at local shelters. They had talked for a bit about different authors, and movies that no one else had seen. 

Joe could understand, they had a lot in common.

Patricia was nice, and she seemed interested, well more than seemed. Booker had smiled softly, as she walked away, patting his back. Joe didn’t know what was wrong with him, he just didn’t feel that spark. Joe and Booker had known each other since they were children. Both attending the same private school. Booker had lived in the dorms his family lived in France. They’d meet Andy a few years later, and it seemed liked they were destined to be friends. They were there for him through everything, to the day Zander was born, to standing beside him on his wedding day, then moving here to America with him. 

Joe remembered when Andy met Quynh. It was college, Andy was speechless the moment their eyes met, she couldn’t form words. Quynh still had that power, he’d catch her watching her doing various simple things, Andy would just be mesmerized. When Booker met Ana, his friend changed—for the better. They had five beautiful years together before cancer took her life, he knew it still haunted him. He wondered if that was what made Rachel leave. Ana had kept going on about how she never missed an opportunity, she had no risks. Joe couldn’t say that sure, but he had three beautiful children, and friends that would burn the world for him.

But he knew, Lyla saved Booker, he had been so lost in darkness until she was born. 

“Excuse me,” a man with an Italian accent muttered, Joe turned around felt all the air leave him “Is this seat taken?” Joe shook his head no as he felt his entire insides warm up. The man smiled, his grey meeting Joe’s chocolate ones. “I was supposed to meet a friend, but they appear to be late.” Joe nodded Booker watched his friend carefully.

“I’m Booker,” Booker smiled, watching Joe who seemed shell-shocked by the man. “This is Joe.”

“Nicky Genova,” Nicky stated shaking Booker’s hand, then Joe’s who was now smiling, but looked dazed. “I just moved into town from London.” Booker gave a smile looking to Joe who still looked like someone shot him with a stun gun. “I’m not even sure if this is the correct place.” Joe laughed he knew that feeling.

“For work,” Joe asked quietly smiling at the bartender who got him another pint.

“Yes,” Nicky grinned, Joe smiled at how his eyes lit up. “I’m a professor.”

“I’m also a teacher,” Joe told him watching Nicky smile widen. “I teach for Bayview High School.” Nicky grin softened, the bartender taking his pint to refill. 

Nicky knew that this was either the best decisions of his life, or his sisters were right, he’d lost his mind. 

Three months ago, Nicky had woken up next to the man he had been with for over a year. Nicky was happy, well as happy as he thought he would be. He had a decent job, a good flat, and a devoted boyfriend, what more could he want. Only Jacob had been hinting at more, like a lot more. Like moving in together, getting married, the forever type of more. Jacob kept bringing up Nicky’s lease, they all knew it was ending soon. Then he kept making so called jokes on how his flat was closer to where Nicky worked.

Then it happened almost a month later, Jacob asked him to marry him, and Nicky almost said yes. Jacob had given him the seemingly perfect ring, told him to think about it. His older sister, Abigail, told him not the be an idiot to say yes, he would do no better than Jacob. Jacob was a good man he came from a good family, was well respected, even his mother wanted to meet him. His little sister, Natalia, told him he shouldn’t need to think about it, he should know. She pushed for a no, at least for now. 

Nicky knew they would make a decent life together it would be perfect, it would be pleasant and finely tuned. His mother might even visit, she adored what she knew of Jacob. Only Nicky didn’t want that, he wanted more than that. He wanted excitement, he wanted passion, he wanted to feel something in the pit of his stomach. He just didn’t know how to get it. He knew it would not be in his nice big flat in the center of London. It would not be with a predictable sweet man like Jacob who could give him everything his mother had been trying to get him from woman. 

Nicky said no, he quit his job, packed his bags, and was now in a new city in America---terrified. 

“I’m teaching at Bayview University for the summer,” Nicky told Joe pulling the pint close to him. Joe nodded with a bright smile. “I am teaching a course on The Crusades,”

“I’m teaching a course there as well,” Joe told him taking a drink, unable to believe his luck. “This summer I mean.”

Before they could continue a man was yelling Nicky’s name, he gave his goodbyes and slowly walked off casting one more look to Joe. The man he was meeting was gorgeous, talk dark skinned, and muscular. It took Joe a few moments, but he knew who the man was, Lykon. He worked with Quynh, and he only knew this because Andy swore the man was trying to steal her. It took Joe hours to convince her otherwise, and Quynh stilled laughed. Lykon and Quynh had been interns together. Andy liked him now, and she would blush when Quynh would make jokes. Joe had only met the man a few times at various get togethers.

Joe’s night went on, and he did have a good night, like a really good night. There was something fun about knowing that he didn’t have to be home by eleven, or the fact he didn’t have to be up early tomorrow. A few of Booker’s friends from the force joined them as time went on. Joe tried not to look over at Nicky, but there was something about the man that clawed under his skin. A little before midnight one of Booker’s coworkers who had a little too much began to stumble. Joe told Booker to see him home, Booker tried to argue, but no one else was around. Joe knew the man was in no condition to be on his own, he couldn’t even stand by this point.

Joe helped Booker carry the man to the taxi, promising Booker he would call an uber after he paid his tab. This actually made his night feel complete, Joe left his laughing until they drove off. Joe came out, got to spend several hours with Booker, no Andy to egg on bets or dares. Sure, there was about the forty minutes with Patricia, but that wasn’t too bad. She was nice. He beat every cop in the bar not only at darts but at pool, while Booker just sat back and laughed at their stupidity. Booker had planned for them to hit the diner down the street afterwards but maybe next time. Andy was right, this was just what he needed, he felt good.

“Did your boyfriend leave already,” Nicky asked looking around coyly, just as Joe was debated on having one more before leaving. Joe looked at him confuse then laughed when it hit him.

“Booker isn’t my boyfriend,” Joe assured him watching Nicky nod smiling. “How do you know Lykon?” Nicky looked at him, Joe laughed. “He works with my friend Quynh,” Joe explained as Nicky slid into the seat next to him. 

“We grew up together,” Nicky sighed smiling as the bartender got him another pint. “He came to America, and I went to London, but we never lost contact.”

“What made you come here,” Joe asked turning to look at Nicky, watching the man exhale deeply. “If it’s too personal….” Nicky laughed shaking his head.

“Two months ago,” Nicky started seeing Jacob’s hopeful face. “My now ex-boyfriend proposed to me,” Nicky admitted turning to face Joe, who nodded. “It was a grand performance, the type of proposal you see in movies or read about in books.” Nicky still felt a little guilt for saying no but…. “It didn’t feel right,” Joe knew that feeling, he never said I love you to Rachel because….. “I didn’t feel what I thought I should feel when thinking about spending the rest of my life with someone.” Joe watched Nicky look down then up, face sad. “So, I said no, took the first real risk of my life.” Joe took a drink of his pint Nicky must have seen his expression. “The job right now is only a summer position, after that I’m unemployed if they don’t want me to stay.”

“Big risk,” Joe laughed, he could never do that, not with three children.

“High School Teacher,” Nicky stated not wanting to talk about himself anymore. “What made you choose that path?”

Nicky watched Joe walked outside, Lykon had laughed when he saw Joe was who caught Nicky’s eye. Laughed even harder later when Nicky started asking if he knew him, Lykon told his oldest friend to forget about Joe al-Kaysani. Then pulled him into a deep conversation on what his plans were now that he actually left his cushy life in London for the unknown of America. His life had been more than perfect. He held a high position, made more money than most men his age, and was in a committed relationship with a likeminded partner. 

All Nicky knew was that it felt too routine, like there was no emotion or passion or intrigue. He got up got dressed went to work and came home. If it was Tuesday or Thursday he went out to the local pub. Jacob always stayed over on the weekends, they always met for lunch on Mondays. They had dinner with Jacob's parents on the first Friday, and Nicky's sisters on the third Friday. The only time he felt anything was when he was teaching, and he had given up teaching six months ago. He took a coveted position at a museum, and he had done very well in it. Many stating he had revived the dead exhibit, but he missed teaching. He missed the excitement of watching the students, the fun of seeing them debate and explore beyond their own ideals.

Now it was budget reports and meeting all day long, caring more about what pieces would bring revenue. Someone had said they were eyeing him for the board, he was the future, and he hated it. When Jacob asked him to marry him, he saw his future in that moment. Nicky knew that he was at a crossroads, he knew that now was the time to decide. Abigail had been right he would never find anyone more perfect for him than Jacob, but Natalia was right too. If he had to write a pro/con list, Jacob wasn’t the one. 

Another man pulled Nicky away again before Joe could speak, not that he wanted to. He didn’t want to talk about his life, he didn’t want to explain anything, he was liking just being out tonight. He watched Nicky and the man talk, watched Nicky roll his eyes but laugh. Joe sucked in a deep breath as he paid his tab, then walked towards the door. The night air hitting him, he still needed to call an uber. He almost thought about going back in, there was still an hour left before last call. Leaning against the building he decided instead to walk towards the diner. If anything, he’d have a cup of coffee while he waited, maybe order something to go. 

“Leaving,” Nicky asked coming to stand next to Joe who was looking at his phone, well more like the pictures Quynh sent him. “Lykon left too, that was his roommate, Richie.”

“Quynh has mentioned him,” Joe laughed putting his phone away, he was a nurse, and she hated him. “Not in a positive way but she’s mentioned him.” Nicky laughed tucking his hair behind his ear.

“He would be why Lykon was late,” Nicky sighed leaning against the building next to Joe. “He told Lykon I never showed up, but apparently he thought I was my sister. Which also probably explains why he wanted to meet me so badly,” Nicky stated as Joe crinkled his face. “My little sister Natalia, Lykon calls her Nate.” Joe nodded huffing a laugh seeing the confusion. “Richie was supposed to see me home….”

“I just saw him leave with some blonde,” Joe countered pointing to the car that drove away then nods as he looks to Nicky. “Did you need help….”

“You wouldn’t know which way Delaware Avenue is,” Nicky asked hopeful, Joe smiles, he did, Bayview wasn't large by any means. “I sort of just put in the address and followed the instructions, but my phone died….”

“No worries,” Joe muttered feel slightly anxious. “I am familiar with this town,” Joe finished softly pushing himself away from the building. Nicky looked different, “I’ll walk with you.” Nicky smiles back, Joe knew this was definitely most likely a really bad idea.

XOXO

Nicky knew this was crazy, Lykon had told him all about Joe. He never came out, he had three amazing children he was dedicated to, but most importantly he was straight. His wife, the only woman he had ever been with left him three years ago. Nicky’s eyes had gone back to him, the way the jeans curved around his butt when he moved. The way his burgundy shirt clung to his shoulder rising just enough to show off his toned stomach. Nicky would not expect a father of three to be so fit, but than Lykon mentioned his children were active in marital arts. But mostly there was that infectious laugh that seemed to echo through the small pub. The way his dark curls just bounced around inviting someone to just sink their hand in.

For a moment Nicky thought maybe there was something between him and that guy, Booker. He’d seen it many times, but Lykon rolled his eyes told him to pick someone else, Joe was not an option. Nicky had never been good at taking order, especially not from Lykon. 

Joe felt like he was losing his mind, he had to be losing his mind. All because Nicky knew someone Quynh knew did not mean Joe should be walking with him---at one in the morning. He promised Booker he'd go home an hour ago. Nicky knowing Lykon did not mean that Joe should be talking and letting the man flirt with him. Nicky had openly admitted he had a boyfriend, well had as in past tense but only by like two months. Only Booker knew of his attraction for men, they had talked about it, but he had been married. Now he wasn’t married, and Nicky was making it very obvious he’d be interested, like so very interested that Joe felt warm all over.

But did Joe want this, did Joe want—looking over to Nicky, his brain said no but other parts said yes. Parts that had been ignored for over three years now, honestly longer, Lyla wasn't planned. Not only did he want this, but he needed this, so when Nicky asked him up he said yes. They took the elevator, stepping inside someone looked at them, Joe knew it was knowingly. Joe felt his heart pound, what if they remember him, what if they already know him. The idea of sitting in a parent’s conference with someone who knew he went to a hotel at almost two in the morning with a stranger...

Joe could not help how sweaty his hands felt, he couldn’t do this, he just couldn't.

“I can't do this,” Joe snapped then looked around turning bright red, praying he didn’t wake anyone up. “I’m sorry, this isn’t my normal thing,” Joe mumbled looking away, he as truly mortified.

“Getting picked up at a bar,” Nicky asked quietly stepping more into his space. “Or sleeping with men,” Joe looked at him, Nicky's grey eyes dark, like looking into the sea.

“Both,” Joe admitted whispered bitterly, he felt stupid. 

“Me either,” Nicky admitted, Joe looked at him disbelieving. “The one night stand part, not the men part.” Joe nodded smiling. 

“I should go,” Joe sighed looking down the hall towards the elevator, he didn't want to, but he should, it was the responsible thing to do. "It's a few minutes to two."

Joe could feel that Nicky had not moved out of his space, could smell the spicy scent of his cologne. Joe didn't want to walk down that hall, he wanted what Nicky was offering, but it was a dangerous hand he had laid out. All because someone claimed they didn't do this, didn't mean it was the truth, Joe could be walking into a trap. Turning his head Nicky smiled at him, Joe felt his inside start to warm up again, felt his breathing catch, a tingle go up his spine. 

Nicky leaned forward, touched his lips to Joe's gently then move away quickly. Smiling as Joe pulled him back this time harder, both groaning as Joe pushed him into a door. Nicky opened up to his demanding tongue, he tasted as sweet as he smelled. Swallowed both their moans as Joe pressed into Nicky's hard welcoming body. Nicky's fingers itched to rip off the offending leather jacket, to get them under his thin shirt and trace the line of his body. Nicky wanted to taste him, wanted to consume him, wanted to be consumed by him. He didn't care what happened as long as it involved Joe's naked body under his naked body. 

Nicky had not felt the tangy bitterness of this type of lust in a long while, and he didn't want to let it go. 

"Come inside," Nicky mumbled against his lips, god he wanted to, Nicky nipped at Joe's lower pouty lip, "No one will know." Joe eyes were wide he had never felt anything like this. "Please." Nicky begged, he wasn't above begging. Joe gave a nod before leaning down again for another all consuming kiss. 

Minutes later as Joe's hand slipped under his shirt to feel warm toned skin, Nicky had to gently push him away to get his key card out. He would be glad when he found a place, but renting month by month was hard to find it seemed. Joe huffed a soft laugh as Nicky pulled Joe inside his room crushing their mouths together again. Joe's beard scratching at his skin, making it tingle. Nicky had never been with anyone with facial hair, and he was finding he liked it, or maybe he liked Joe. Nicky just knew he needed Joe on him, naked, and preferably sweaty. 

Seconds later they were ripping their clothes off, Nicky's mouth watered as each layer removed revealed more beautiful toned delicious skin.

Joe moaned as he was pushed on the bed, he scooted up as he caught sight of Nicky. He was beautiful, Joe knew he could fill up an entire sketch book of him. Nicky's hands were on him seconds later after Joe felt something land next to him. Joe closed his eyes as he felt rough but soft lips on his thigh moving upwards, was he really doing this. All thought of possibly stopping this went out the window when wet lips wrapped around his cock. Hands twisted sheets, Rachel had never done this, thought the mere idea of the act was disgusting. 

Nicky hummed around him, taking him deeper, needing Joe to overpower him.

Joe was thick, and long, he stretched Nicky's throat in all of the best ways. Nicky moaned deeply as Joe's hand sank into his hair never pulling but keeping contact, Joe needed to touch him. Nicky's tongue swept over the swollen head lapping up the salty liquid, Joe closed his eyes. Nicky's hand pumping the hardening cock slowly before he sank down once again. This time until Joe hit the back of his throat, Joe gave a small tug as a warning, Nicky moved up slowly. His tongue massaging the underside of the head, Nicky could feel Joe thigh straining to keep control. What he wouldn't do to have time to truly break this man down, piece by piece. To watch him experience what he clearly had been denying himself.

Nicky's hand speeding up as the whimpers coming out of Joe turned into small gasps. A deep sharp intake of breath followed by Nicky's name on those pouty pink lips as he came. Nicky watched the wave of ecstasy play across his face. Watched those brown eyes turn black, the way the hand in his hair tightened. The way he held his breath as their eyes met, the way Nicky could see the flush go from Joe's cheeks down his chest. Nicky wanted to copy this moment to his memory, wanted to never forget how sweet it tasted on his tongue. 

But most of all Nicky wanted to watch him lose his control again and again. 

Joe pulled their mouths together whining as he felt that his hardness didn't go down, felt Nicky pin his arms above his head. Joe needed something, he craved something, only he didn't know what. Nicky wanted to bite, wanted to leave marks all over his gorgeous body but he knew Joe had children. And from the way Lykon spoke about Andy, Nicky knew she would notice the smallest of marks on her friends body. Nicky didn't want anyone to make Joe feel bad for this. They weren't doing anything wrong, and Joe had no reason to feel ashamed, or like he did something bad. 

Joe looked better than every fantasy Nicky had while in the pub tonight.

"I want inside you," Nicky whispered against Joe's ear, Joe let out a wounded whimper. "Or..." Nicky didn't care honestly.

"Please," Joe gasped moving his legs wider, god he wanted that, he wanted that so much.

Joe didn't want to embarrass himself by telling him about the brief fantasy he had of riding Nicky in the back of his SUV, that was sadly parked at home. When he could he had used a few toys on himself, they were locked away buried because it had been awhile. Joe knew he liked the burn and the stretch as the dildo moved inside of him, so having Nicky cock---. 

Nicky's mouth was back on his body, gently kissing and lapping at his skin, making him feel a hundred time more than he ever had before. Sex had always been nice, but it never felt this good before, he could almost see why his coworker Jace liked it so much. Jace had tried several times over the past couple years to hook him up with someone he knew, but Joe never understood the appeal--until now.

Nicky liked how nature all this felt with Joe. With his past boyfriends he felt like he had to perform, like they were judging him. He knew maybe Jacob had been. Joe wasn't though, Joe was just accepting him, and trusting him. As he slicked up one finger, sliding it inside of Joe's body slowly Nicky smiled. Joe had at least fingered himself before, that took off a little pressure. He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted him to feel good. Watching Joe's face as he slide a second, curving it just a little--Joe cried out. 

Sex with Joe was intoxicating. 

Joe wanted to look at Nicky's face. Felt his own face turn hot red when Joe admitted to his daydream when he asked how he wanted to be. Nicky was onboard with that idea, more than onboard. Putting his hand on Nicky's shoulder for support Joe slowly sank down on Nicky's now condom covered hard cock. Nicky's hand on Joe's back soothing him, letting Joe set the pace, then moving to his thighs rubbing. 

Joe stops, then kisses him desperately, hands sinking into his hair as he begins to move again. Joe can feel the burn in his thighs, can feel how Nicky's cock stretches him as he moved up and down the length. Whined into his mouth as Nicky pulls at his hair taking over their kiss. Joe's hands goes to the flimsy headboard as Nicky bites down on his lower lips, sending shockwaves down his already tingly spine. 

Joe moves faster, Nicky's hands are all over him down, guiding him but never changing how Joe is moving. Joe needs more, he needs something, this is good but not enough. "Nicky," Joe whines trying to shift his hips, "Please..." Nicky nod knowingly, he had been waiting. Moving Joe off his cock, smiling at his whimpering protest, then flipping Joe on to his back. Nicky moves his thighs apart opening Joe up to him, slides slowly inside of him, watches as he arches, twists the sheets between his hands as he sinks deeper and deeper. 

Nicky starts off slow, as Joe closes his eyes lost in the sensations that Nicky is pulling out of him. Joe's hands twisting the sheets so tight his knuckles are white, his whimpers have turned into cries as Nicky's shift his hips just a little to the right. Nicky is close, he can almost taste satisfaction, but Joe needs to go over first. Nicky thrust faster, harder, Nicky loves that Joe just lets him handle him in any way he wants. Nicky watches mesmerized as Joe comes again this time harder. This time no way he didn't wake up someone if Nicky has neighbors, this time with no one touching his cock. 

Nicky follows him soon after, falling on top of Joe's warm sweaty sticky body. Joe laughed rolling them over, moving Nicky's sweat wet hair out of the way so he could see his eyes. It was dark and quiet in the room, but somehow Joe's smile and laughter lit it up like it was noon. Nicky kissed him again, then discarded the condom, Joe nodded when Nicky half whispered half begged him to stay. Joe couldn't leave, not looking like he did, still scared someone would catch him. 

Nicky's moaning his name like a prayer twenty minutes later when they're in the shower. Joe dropped to his knees minutes before, needing to taste him. Nicky finds that Joe listen very well, and he seems to like when Nicky tells him what he likes. Nicky may not have been able to leave marks on Joe's skin, but Joe left marks all over his pale body. Nicky would inspect them the next day after another shower, when he woke up to an empty bed. Nicky didn't bother looking for a note, there wouldn't be one.

Not that he was shocked, or disappointed, like Joe he had never done this before. The idea of a morning after conversation made his stomach sour, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. He had hoped that maybe they could get breakfast, but that was stupid. Joe had three children, he had a life that Nicky would not fit into. Falling back on the bed Nicky couldn't help but daydream though. Then jumped out of the bed to shower, he had to meet Lykon in an hour for lunch. 

XOXO

Joe walked into his house a little after eleven, he text Booker. He didn't tell him anything about what happened, not because the man would judge he wouldn't. But because he liked having this to himself, last night was about him. He showered, tossing on some clothes before walking through the house to clean up. Started laundry, got caught up on the dishes, and grades the last few quizzes. It was coming up on the last week of school, he had finals coming up so nothing really to plan but reviews.

Just after five he could hear Zander and Elizabeth bickering outside, he was told it was normal for their age group. As the door opened Lyla ran into his arms, he didn't miss the look that graced Zander's face. He knew his son had probably been hiding fear. Zander's therapist said he was getting better but Joe knew fear. Fear that when he walked in Joe wouldn't be there, that everything would be gone. Sometimes he wanted to scream, wanted to snap, wanted to find Rachel to let her know what she did to her own son. 

But there was no use, that anger, that hate wouldn't help anything, so he carried on. 

Booker arrived soon after swooping up Lyla in his arms, watching Quynh roll her eyes as he revealed he brought cake. Quynh was on a healthy food kick, Andy didn't mind mainly because she worked by a bakery so she could cheat at work. Joe tried not to laugh as Quynh gave a lecture that all because something had fruit on top did not make it healthy or good for you. But none of them said anything when they realized he brought Elizabeth's favorite cake. 

Which meant he probably made it to cheer Elizabeth up. 

Joe looked down smiling as he felt the bruises on his wrist. The chances are he may never see Nicky again, and part of him didn't know if he wanted to. That was a lie he did want to, he wanted to know more about that man. But he didn't know if Nicky wanted to see him again. So instead he laughed, he let Booker and Quynh argue over daily amounts of sugar as Andy cut the cake. Watching his son hid his laugh as she cut herself a slightly bigger piece than everyone else. Watched his eldest daughter smile at Booker like he gave her the world, his youngest sat in his lap sleepily. Booker would soon put her to bed, with a promise of one book, an hour later he'd come down after reading almost ten.

Joe's life may be chaotic, and yes lonely at times, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

The End


End file.
